


Finalmente!

by spirietta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, F/F, Fluff, Wedding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirietta/pseuds/spirietta
Summary: Finalmente Undyne e Alphys si sposano.





	

Alphys non riusciva davvero a stare ferma. Camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza, ringraziando il cielo che il vestito da sposa non fosse così lungo dal farla inciampare.

Aveva optato per qualcosa di rosa, con molti fiocchi e motivi floreali ricamati. Qualcosa di dolce, un abito da sogno per l'evento che fin'ora aveva solo sognato.

Catty e Bratty dovevano arrivare tra momenti, quando Alphys le aveva sentite gridare di gioia al telefono si era davvero commossa. Erano ancora amiche, nonostante tutto.

Sentì bussare alla porta, ed ebbe un sussulto.

"Non... non sei Undyne vero? Non... non ci dovremmo vedere..."

La porta si aprì, ed entrò un suo caro amico. 

"Tesoro, ma sei bellissima!" si chinò, la accolse con le sue mani guantate che ricordavano i vecchi cartoni degli umani. La sua profonda voce robotica era piena di genuino affetto e commozione.

"Grazie... come va, Mettaton?" chiese Alphys, grattando nervosamente il braccio.

"A me? Benissimo, sono al matrimonio della mia migliore amica, tutti i nostri amici sono qui, sono la star, e-"

"Oh no scusami!" Alphys esclamò, e si fece piccola. "Volevo dire... come sta andando, da... da... "

"Undyne?" Mettaton rise in un modo che aveva sentito fare solo da donne altezzose negli anime. "Ma certo, va benissimo, sta benissimo, solo un..."

Alphys sgranò gli occhi.

"Solo un?"

"Solo un piccolissimo problema, una sciocchezza davvero..."

°-°-°-°-°

"SANS! COME TI SEI CONCIATO?!"

Lo scheletro più basso alzò le spalle, noncurante del fatto che il suo completo da sera fosse mezzo sbottonato, il cravattino solo appoggiato, e indossava i pantaloncini che metteva di solito. E le scarpe erano pure slacciate.

"QUESTO È IL MATRIMONIO DELLA MIA MIGLIORE AMICA! CI TIENE, LO SAI!"

"eh dai, undyne mica si mette tanti problemi, sai com'è."

Si sentì sbattere violentemente la porta più in là, seguito da un altrettanto violento "No, io mi rifiuto!". Pochi secondi dopo entrò Undyne, chiaramente furente dall'andatura ma supratutto dall'espressione.

E indossava una canotta e dei boxer. Papyrus si coprì immediatamente gli occhi.

"visto? undyne non si mette problemi, guarda come si sposa."

"Sans, non è il momento." Undyne rispose seccata. "Papyrus", disse, rivolgendosi all'altro scheletro, "Allunga la mano."

Riluttante, Papyrus si levò una mano dall'orbita e la distese. Undyne gli diede un mazzo di chiavi.

"Ho una missione per te."

"UNA MISSIONE?" ripeterono i due scheletri, entrambi sorpresi.

"Già. Quel tostapane ambulante insiste che mi metta quel mucchio di stracci che pizzica e tira, se lo sogna."

"e cos'hai in mente?" chiese sans, con crescente interesse.

"Sapete l'armatura che tengo in un angolo?"

°-°-°-°-°

"Oh Bratty, sono così elettrizzata!"

"Anch'io Catty! Non riesco a credere che Alphys si sposa, sono così felice per lei!"

"Anch'io! Ci ha chiesto di fare le damigelle d'onore, cioè, pensa!"

La donna più alta, dall'aspetto fortemente alligatoresco aprì la porta per entrambe. Era ancora presto per la cerimonia, ma c'era comunque un via vai di mostri. Davanti a loro un fantasma con cilindro e cravatta a farfallino sembrava di cercare di calmare un manichino malconcio ma sopratutto furioso.

"Insomma quanto ancora devo aspettare! Giuro che appena vedo nostro cugino scattano le sberle!"

"per favore... non fare nulla del genere..."

"Inutile! Inutile! Inutile!"

Delle due donne, la gatta prese la parola:

"Oh, mai voi siete mica qui per il matrimonio di Alphys e Undyne?"

Sia il manichino che lo spettro si girarono.

"Li conosciamo, Catty?" chiese Bratty, sorridendo e portando una mano alla bocca.

"Credo di sì, Bratty!" Catty indicò il fantasma. "Tu, com'è che ti chiami?"

Il fantasma sembrava stupito. "oh... io sono napstablook... questo è mio cugino-"

"Potete pure chiamarmi Mad Dummy. Mi chiamano tutti così, non importa" borbottò il manichino. "Ero l'addestratore di Undyne quando eravamo ancora bloccati sotto terra."

"e io sono un suo amico... viene spesso a trovarmi..."

Bratty si guardò attorno. "Mh. Noi staremmo cercando Alphys, siamo tra le damigelle..." 

"Me n'ero completamente dimenticata! Sapete per caso dov'è?"

°-°-°-°-°

Nella macchina regnava un silenzio sempre più imbarazzante e insostenibile. Asgore aveva aperto i finestrini come per sperave che se ne andasse via.

"Mi dispiace davvero Toriel, non ne avevo idea..."

La donna seduta a fianco a lui strinse le spalle, fissando adirata davanti a se'.

Nel sedile dietro, Frisk portò un indice alla bocca, facendo segno al fiore che teneva in un vaso sulle ginocchia di non intervenire.

Il fiore digrignò i denti in risposta ma stette zitto.

Frisk guardò l'orologio che teneva al polso, concludendo che almeno sarebbero arrivati in tempo per la cerimonia. Doveva essere lui a portare gli anelli, dopotutto.

Asgore si era offerto di accompagnarli, un gesto d'amicizia. Si era però dimenticato di controllare che ci fosse abbastanza benzina.

"Ecco! Ecco, siamo arrivati" Asgore indicò la tenuta dove era previsto l'incontro.

"Bene." Il tono secco di Toriel sembrava mostrare del sollievo.

Parcheggiarono e scesero dalla macchina. Toriel sistemò il completo di Frisk.

"Tesoro, vuoi continuare a tenerlo tu il fiore?"

"Il fiore ha un nome."

Frisk chiuse la mano sinistra, lasciando fuori il pollice e il mignolo, facendola cadere verso il basso. Sì.

"Non ti darà problemi quando dovrai portare gli anelli?"

Frisk agitò l'indice davanti a se'. Non preoccuparti!

"Va bene tesoro, adesso andiamo."

Fecero il loro ingresso. La sala era affollata, diversi mostri, molti dei quali conoscevano, si dirigevano verso la cerimonia.

"Scusate..." Toriel cercò di attirare l'attenzione agli invitati. Col chiasso non riuscivano a sentirla.

"E adesso? Dobbiamo trovare Mettaton, era lui che stava organizzando tutto..."

"Mettaton?!"

Sia madre che figlio si girarono. Un mostro dall'aspetto probabilmente felino andava verso di loro. Toriel strinse forte la mano di Frisk.

Il mostro prese a sbraitare. "Lo so io dov'è, è ancora nella stanza di Alphys! La sta consolando, non lo so. E intanto ha lasciato tutto il lavoro a me! Tutti vengono a chiedermi "Dove va messo questo?" "Signore, c'è da pagare questo..." e che ne so io!" 

Si allontanò, più infuriato che mai.

"Scusi, ma dov'è la stanza di Alphys?"

"Seconda stanza, su per le scale del corridoio a sinistra! E questa è la seconda volta che me lo chiedono!"

°-°-°-°-°

"Andrà tutto bene, Alphys!"

"Sì Alphys, non ti devi preoccupare!"

Bratty e Catty sedevano ai lati di Alphys, cercando di consolare la loro amica in preda all'ansia.

"E se... e se Undyne non scende?"

"Vorrà dire che la faccio scendere io."

"Mettaton!" nonostante la loro infinita ammirazione per il robo-intrattenitore, Catty e Bratty si erano unite al rimprovero.

"Calma dolcezze, parlavo solo di prenderla e portarla giù a forza, nulla di-"

Bussarono alla porta.

"Avanti!" rispose Mettaton, aprendo la porta.

Alphys si sforzò di sorridere nonostante la paura. "Oh ciao, Toriel, Frisk, e... e Flowey..."

"Felicitazioni." brontolò il fiore con un tono ben poco rassicurante. Toriel si schiarì la voce.

"Frisk è qui per gli anelli!" disse, indicandolo. Frisk salutò con la manina.

"Oh, certo, certo!" esclamò Mettaton. "Alphys, è ora di andare, sei pronta?"

Alphys chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, stringendo i lembi del vestito.

"Sono pronta." disse, con una voce un tantino tremolante.

°-°-°-°-°

C'era un mormorio generale, gli invitati conversavano tra loro. Toriel si trovò seduta accanto ad Asgore, che le aveva tenuto il posto.

"Mi dispiace per prima..."

Toriel sospirò. "Sarebbe potuta andare peggio. Siamo comunque arrivati in tempo per la cerimonia. Grazie per il passaggio, Asgore."

"Davvero?!"

"Sì, e non farmi pentire- Oh guarda chi c'è!"

Toriel salutò Sans e Papyrus che si stavano avvicinando in quel momento.

"Dove eravate? Non vi abbiamo visto fin'ora." chiese Asgore.

"AVEVAMO UNA MISSIONE DA COMPIERE!"

"vedrete. è una sorpresa."

Sans fece l'occhiolino, ed ex- marito e moglie si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso.

La marcia nuziale partì. Alphys entrò, Mettaton al suo fianco a braccetto. Si fermò all'improvviso quando vide davanti a se', e voltò lo sguardo verso Mettaton.

"D-dov'è Undyne?" la si sentì dire.

"Andiamo, su, magari arriva tra poco..."

Camminarono fino all'altare, Alphys tremava, teneva lo sguardo a terra. Sembrava sul punto di esplodere.

In lontananza si udì un rumore metallico e tutti si girarono verso l'entrata.

Undyne arrivò, indossando la vecchia armatura che usava quando prestava servizio nelle guardie reali. In una mano teneva l'elmo, nell'altra una lancia blu luminosa. Dietro di lei, Frisk camminava a passetti, portando con se' Flowey e il cuscino con le fedi.

Avanzò fieramente, schiena dritta e sguardo alto, sotto lo sguardo allibito di tutti. Dovettero comunque ammettere che dovevano pure aspettarselo da lei.

Arrivò sino ad Alphys, e si fermò, scoprendo tutti i denti con un sorriso. Mettaton si limitò ad alzare lo sguardo al cielo. Non era il suo matrimonio dopotutto, e quello che avrebbe detto si limitò a pensare solamente.

Il prete, unico umano a parte Frisk, sembrava il più sconcertato tra i presenti che era tutto dire. Decise comunque di stare al gioco. Non era neanche il suo di matrimonio, dopotutto.

"Vuoi tu, Alphys, prendere Undyne come tua leggittima sposa?"

Per un momento sembrò che Alphys stava per esplodere.

"L-l-lo v-voglio!" esclamò, col volto luminoso di gioia. Balbettò, certo, ma nessuno aveva mai sentito la sua voce così forte e sicura.

"E tu..." il prete si volse verso Undyne, il cui sorriso da squalo lo intimoriva non poco. "Vorresti, uh, prendere..."

"Ci puoi scommettere!"

Mettaton trattenne un sospiro ma diede un'altra occhiata al cielo.

"Vi dichiaro moglie e moglie, puoi baciare la sposa."

Con delicatezza, Undyne sollevò il velo di Alphys. La lucertola rise e si coprì il muso, ma ricambiò subito quando Undyne la strinse tra le braccia e la baciò.

In quel momento, Frisk si fece avanti con le fedi, sorridendo come non mai: era il suo momento dopotutto.

Tremando, Alphys prese in mano l'anello col suo nome e lo infilò al dito di Undyne, mentre lei fece lo stesso. Un coro di applausi eruppe, imbarazzando ancora di più la lucertola.

Con uno scatto Undyne afferrò Alphys e la prese in braccio, camminando lungo l'uscita.

"Tutti a festeggiare ora!" gridò, mentre Alphys rideva felice.

°-°-°-°-°

Erano stanche, sì. Ma felici oltre ogni aspettativa? Assolutamente.

Il buffet era stato divertente, soprattutto vedere Papyrus che cercava di impedire a Sans di mettersi gli antipasti nella tasca della giacca. 

Alphys era ancora abituata a doversi convincere che una cosa bella appena capitata era reale, non stava sognando, era davvero sposata con Undyne.

In quel momento era sdraiata sul letto dell'albergo con ancora l'abito da sposa addosso. Troppo stanca per pensare, e si limitava ad accettare la situazione.

Undyne si era già cambiata nel pigiama, mentre l'armatura era appoggiata in un angolo. Aveva fatto prendere un tale spavento al cameriere del servizio in camera.

Alphys sentì sua moglie -sua moglie!- sdraiarsi accanto a lei e abbracciarla forte.

"Sono così contenta, lo sai?" disse.

Alphys sorrise. "Quanto contenta?"

"Mh, potrei scalare una montagna solo per gridarlo."

Alphys arrossì. "Scusa, non mi sono ancora tolta il vestito..."

"Tranquilla, Al. Sei bellissima, lo sai?"

"Undyne!" esclamò, coprendosi la faccia tutta rossa. "Ah, ecco... prima..."

"Sì?"

"Prima della cerimonia, Mettaton mi aveva detto che tu non ti volevi mettere il vestito..." mormorò Alphys, guardandola negli occhi "e non volevi nemmeno uscire dalla stanza."

Undyne sgranò l'occhio appena capì. "Oh. Cavolo. Scusami Alphys, mi dispiace. Devo averti messo addosso chissà quale ansia..."

"Infatti, e quando non ti avevo visto arrivare, avevo paura che..." non finì la frase.

"Oh Alphys..." Undyne le baciò la fronte, le accarezzò la faccia. "Sono stata un'idiota."

"Ma poi!" lo sguardo di Alphys si illuminò di nuovo "Poi sei arrivata, vestita con l'armatura, sembravi una guerriera arrivata per salvarmi."

"Veramente?" disse Undyne incredula. Alphys sorrise e l'abbracciò.

"Sai, quando mi tieni tra le braccia... mi sembra che non mi possa accadere nulla di male" disse Alphys sospirando, "Anche se! Anche se mi preoccupo in continuazione, mi sento al sicuro con te."

"È esattamente quello che voglio anch'io," mormorò Undyne, stringendola forte.

Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti, ascoltando il battito del cuore dell'altra, sapendo che erano insieme e non avrebbero dovuto avere paura di nulla.

Finchè Alphys non tirò fuori il portatile e guardarono insieme film di Miyazaki fino a notte fonda.


End file.
